This invention relates to baskets for moving parts or miscellaneous items.
Various designs are known for parts baskets which provide for a braking function to prevent the basket form moving unless motion is desired, but which allow the load to be easily moved from place to place. These devices generally involve a combination of wheels for movement and some sort of braking system.
BRITISH PATENT 1,232,144 to Rama discloses a platform support for heavy appliances having fixed wheels and having four corner footpads with wedged tops. A cam actuator driven by a foot pedal in the center of the device drives bars against the upper wedges, forcing the footpads down lifting the frame off the wheels to secure the device against movement. Release of the foot lever retracts the footpads so that the unit can roll on the provided wheels. The load-bearing platform is directly attached to the wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,951 to Kubo discloses a support for luggage in which a set of wheels, mounted internally in the luggage, is pivoted around an axis from a retracted to an extended position. A lever extending out from the wheels engages a two-position latch so that it may be moved by foot pressure from a retracted latch position to an extended latch position. A spring is provided to bias the wheels into the extended latched position if the luggage is raised.
SOVIET UNION PATENT 1039779 to Dorozhenko shows a load-bearing trolley with a working platform. In this platform, the platform is suspended from the wheeled base by load-bearing springs which hold up posts. If a load on the platform exceeds the load-bearing capacity of the springs, the posts descend to the ground, locking and breaking the trolley from movement. Helical spring adjustment devices are provided for raising or lowering the pre-set compression of the spring and, thus, changing the load-bearing capacity of the platform. Thus, the platform can be set for varying weights; any load above the weight lowers the posts to rest on the ground stopping the trolley from rolling. Any weight less than the pre-set weight on the platform permits the unit to move freely.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,612 to Rubens discloses a support for a trash container which includes four wheels, each on independent supports which may moved and pinned to a retracted position providing a ground supported trash container or to an extended position providing a wheeled trash container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,095 to Clasen discloses, as part of a walker, a wheel assembly supported by springs and attached to the foot of the walker so that when no pressure is on the walker, the spring lowers the wheel assembly, lifting the walker and supporting it on the wheel for easy movement; if weight is pressed upon the walker, the spring is compressed, the wheel assembly retracted, and the pad at the base of the walker rests directly upon the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,498 to Hull discloses a carriage assembly in which wheels for moving the carriage are mounted pivotally on a swing arm which can be folded out of the way by pulling a pin, causing the device to lower itself onto support blocks. One version of the device supports the wheels upon a pivoting plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,327 to Mohr discloses a craft workbench in which the wheels are fixed to the load-bearing section of the platform and moveable ground-support feet are provided which may be lowered by a pivoting lever arm depressible by the foot. Depression of the foot pedal against the spring force lowers the feet, securing the bench against movement.
FRENCH PATENT 1132757 to Haase discloses a cart in which the wheels are mounted on pivoting levers which in turn are raised or lowered from an extended or a retracted position by a lever arm bearing on the platform levers.